Rich Franklin vs. Yushin Okami
Whoever won the fight was speculated to earn a title shot against middleweight champion Anderson Silva. The fight was Yushin Okami's first loss inside the UFC. He was a late replacement for Martin Kampmann. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Okami landed an inside leg kick. Four thirty-five. Both guys were southpaw. Four fifteen. Okami kept snapping the jab, as did Franklin. Four minutes. Franklin blocked a high kick. Three thirty-five. A lengthy feeling-out period here. Franklin missed a straight left. Three fifteen. The referee wanted work. Franklin blocked a body kick. Three minutes. Okami landed a good left hand. Franklin landed a good left hand himself and shoved Okami bouncing him off the fence and they circled out. Two thirty-five. Franklin slipped a leg kick sort of. Two fifteen. They clinched as Franklin missed a left and a right showing good head movement. Two minutes left. Okami had double underhooks as Franklin had at least one overhook. Franklin kneed the leg and again. One thirty-five. Slight boos in the background. Franklin kneed the leg. The referee broke them apart. One fifteen as Franklin landed a leg kick. One minute. Okami landed a jab. Okami missed a right hook. Franklin landed a good leg kick. Thirty-five. Franklin dodged another right hook. Fifteen. Franklin landed another leg kick. Okami blocked a high kick. The first round ended. It wasn't really an eventful round, but I'd give it to Franklin. 'Breathe, heart-rate down!' they told Franklin. Franklin said 'He's not that strong' and asked if he won the round and they told him he had. 'Keep your left hand up, he has no chance.' The second round began and they touched gloves. Franklin missed a leg kick and turned with it. Four thirty-five. Slight boos coming. Franklin landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Franklin landed a stiff jab. Four minutes as Franklin pressed forward. He landed a leg kick. Franklin pressed forward. Three thirty-five left. Franklin missed a high kick as he pressed forward, a Penn-esque kick. Franklin slipped a pair of right hooks. Three fifteen. Franklin landed a leg kick. Okami replied with a big one himself. They bumped heads a bit. Three minutes. Franklin stuffed a double to the clinch. Franklin kneed the body. Franklin got double underhooks. Two thirty-five. Boos coming again from the Irish crowd, slowly growing louder and louder. Two fifteen. Franklin kneed the thigh. The referee broke them up. Two minutes. Franklin missed a right jab. Okami dodged a body kick. One thirty-five. Franklin landed a leg kick. Boos coming again. Franklin pressed forward. One fifteen. Franklin landed a body kick and ate a right hand. One minute. Franklin pressed forward and landed a body shot. Franklin blocked a high kick, actually it half-landed but it was light. Thirty-five. Franklin landed a left hand. Another left hand. Fifteen. Okami dodged a high kick. Boos. Okami landed a body shot as he ate a left hand. The second round ended and more boos came. Franklin was shaking out his left hand and wiggling his thumb as he walked back to his corner. In the replay, he landed that left hand with his thumb. 'Don't get greedy. If you get double unders, take him down.' The third round began. Franklin tried to touch gloves and he dodged a flying knee. The pace was noticeably higher. Franklin landed a leg kick. Okami stuffed a single easily. Four thirty-five. Franklin landed a leg kick. Four fifteen as Franklin landed a good left to the body. His left hand seemed fine. Franklin landed a body kick. They clinched. Okami kneed the body. Four minutes. Okami got a trip to side control. Okami almost mounted, Franklin had a knee in between. Three thirty. 'Watch the back of his head!' Okami mounted fully with three fifteen. Three minutes as Franklin got an elbow escape and nearly got out. Franklin had a knee in between. Okami landed a pair of elbows and a hammerfist. Two thirty-five as Franklin got the butterflies. Okami landed a pair of lefts. Franklin got the sweep and turtled up, he stood to the clinch with two fifteen, Okami had a tight standing guillotine. Okami pulled guard with it tight. Two minutes as Franklin popped out on top. The crowd roared. Franklin was looking to mount himself now. Okami stood, Franklin had the back and he threw Okami and had the standing back again. One thirty-five. Franklin worked for a single. Okami dropped trying a kimura from half-guard there. One fifteen as he had it tight. That was nasty. Okami rolled with it on top with one minute and he was twisting it tight. Thirty-five as Franklin escaped to guard posturing up. Okami avoiding damage on the ground. FIfteen. Franklin passed to half-guard. The third round ended. Franklin stood and shrugged. Franklin had the unanimous decision.